A Soul Doll For Maka
by WolfGal56
Summary: Blair has an apprentice. Her name is Alex. And she has bad aim. So when Soul gets hit with a spell that turns him to a doll how will he get back? And what happens when Blair and Alex come up with a plan on what to do with Soul? First story I've written! Please R&R! Rated for language
1. The Accident

**Sup! This is the beginning of my first story! Please no hate! I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Soul was sitting on the couch just watching TV and he heard Blair giggle in excitement.<p>

_'Oh, great. What's she up to now?'_

Maka had left to an all day shopping trip with the girls, which left Soul alone in the house with Blair. He leaned toward the hallway from the couch and listened.

"Hehe! Don't you worry! With some practice and aiming lessons you'll learn it soon" Blair said happily. Soul rolled his eyes.

_'Is her apprentice here again? Damn, they better not wreck everything.'_ Soul thought annoyed.

Blair's apprentice was like Blair in the way that she had magical powers but was an animal. More specifically, a dog. She had fluffy, brown puppy ears on her head and wore regular T-shirts and jeans. At least Blair hadn't influenced her clothing style. Alex had a bust slightly bigger than Maka's and was slightly taller. Soul noticed that when she and Alex started fighting over Shinigami knows what. Then he heard Blair shout something but decided to ignore it. Big mistake.

A second later he heard _Thunk, Bonk, Clang!_ Then a ball of blue light came rushing at him. Before he could move he was struck with it.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes he saw Blair and Alex standing in the doorway. Alex was looking over him with worried eyes.<p>

_'Huh? What do they want?'_ He thought bitterly. "What?" He said upset.

Blair's eyes widened a little in surprise. She looked to Alex who nodded then looked back to him.

"Soul-Kun? Are you alright? You're not mad right?" Blair asked hopeful.

"I'm fine." He said. Then he noticed he couldn't move! He tried to move again but to no avail.

"What the?! Why can't I move?!" He demanded making every effort to get up.

"I think I can explain that part" Alex said with a nervous chuckle. "I might've accidentally, kind of, missed on a spell and hit you with it..."

"What kind of spell?" He barked.

Blair bent down and picked Soul up. Who was to his surprise very small. And very annoyed. Blair went to to mirror and showed Soul himself. If it could've, his jaw would've hit the floor.

"THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He screeched. And to his displeasure his reflection didn't move with his words. Staring back at him was a plush, chibi, Soul doll. He had his gold and yellow Letterman jacket on with red jeans. His hands (if you could even call them that now) were now just small tan nubs. His hair was held back by a small headband. He had his usual cocky smirk sewn on his face. Lastly his hair was spiked to the side. Blair smiled big.

"OH! SOUL-KUN LOOKS SO CUTE!" She yelled and began to hug him tightly.

"Blair change me back!"

"I can't. I wasn't the one who cast the spell silly. Alex did!"

Alex peeked her head into the room with a nervous smile on her face.

"What time is it?" He asked. If he was lucky Maka wouldn't be back for some time. But luck was rarely on his side in these kind of situations.

"It's uh, 5:50. Why?" Blair asked.

_'CRAP. Maka gets home in a few minutes!' _Soul thought. If Maka saw him like this he'd never hear the end of it!

"Alex change me back! NOW!"

" I can't! Blair hasn't taught me that part yet! It'd take a day for me to do it right!" She said defensively. Blair's smile grew mischievous with an idea. She walked back to the couch and put Soul on it.

"Oh Alex! may I speak with you for a second?" She said in a sweet voice, too sweet. She and Alex left the room and all Soul could hear were murmurs.

'What are they planning?! What are they gonna do to me?' His train of thought was cut short when he heard keys clanging against the door and heard it swing open. He began to feel panic when he heard who it was.

"Soul! I'm home!" Maka called. She paused and waited for a reply. Nothing. Weird. "Soul? You home?" She called again. Blair ran over to Maka with Alex in tow.

"Hey Maka-Chan! Soul said he was going to spend the night at Black*Star's and will be back tomorrow!" Blair said with a smile.

"Oh. Ok. Hey Alex." Maka was wearing a red plaid skirt but with a blue T-shirt and her signature pig tails.

"Hello Maka-Chan! I made something today for you! Wanna see?" She asked excitedly.

"I'd love to!" Alex wasted no time. She began to drag Maka to the living room and pointed to the Soul doll on the couch.

"Wow!" Maka said and she picked up the small doll. "It's so cute! How long did it take to make it?"

"Hardly any with the magic Blair's teaching me!" She said smiling.

"Maka! Don't listen to them! It's me! Soul!" He yelled and waited for his meister's response. But he never got one. She just kept looking at him with awe and happiness. Couldn't she hear him? The answer: No. She couldn't. This was gonna be a very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first chapter for A Soul Doll For Maka! I know its bad, but humor me. Please review! I came up with this a while ago. Should I write more of this? Or nah? Again thanks a ton! WolfGal out! <strong>


	2. Spending the Night

**Sup! It's me! WolfGal! I'm gonna continue this little story of A Soul Doll For Maka! So...here's Chapter 2: Spending The Night**

* * *

><p>Maka continued staring at Soul in his doll form. She just couldn't help but think <em>'It's just like him!'<em> She heard Blair and Alex giggling from behind her so she turned to them.

"Something funny?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Oh Maka-Chan it's fine! Just a little inside joke between the two of us!" Blair said sweetly.

Maka shrugged and put her attention back to the doll, who without her noticing was yelling angrily at her for ignoring him.

_"DAMMIT MAKA, LISTEN TO ME!"_ He screamed.

This was getting obnoxious. He couldn't do anything. all he could do was be carried around like a purse. _'So uncool...'_ He squirmed as much as he could but he couldn't move his physical plush form. Why did Maka have to be so oblivious? Couldn't she tell that he was turned into a doll just by the way Blair and Alex were giggling?!

_'Keep your cool Eater. Alex will turn you back by tomorrow. Just stay calm 'till then.'_ He thought.

"Oh!" Maka exclaimed. "Blair, are you and Alex staying for dinner?" She asked with a smile. Blair looked to Alex then back to Maka.

"What's for dinner?" She asked with a smile as well.

"I'm making some pasta."

"Oh! We'd love some!"

Maka started walking, with Soul in her arms, to the kitchen. She placed him down on the counter a safe distance from the food so he wouldn't get dirtied.

'_Oh great. Now I gotta watch her cook?'_ He thought bitterly. He watched as Maka headed towards a cabinet and pulled out a pot. After filling the pot with water and setting on the heated stove she headed to the small radio she bought. She turned it on and a boring classical piano song was put on. Soul saw her waver as if deciding whether or not to listen to the crap.

'_Maka if you respect me in any way, you'd change this horrible music.'_ Soul thought with a pleading tone. Maka's hand went back down to the radio and she began to flip through some stations. And she settled for some new rock song that recently came out. Soul inwardly groaned. At least it was better than classical. He continued watching her move from one spot of the kitchen to the other placing different ingredients in different orders. Then all his bitter thoughts flew out the window when a very bouncy song came on the radio and Maka started swaying her hips to the beat. Soul's eyes widened. He'd only seen her do this once, when he sneaked up on her while she was cleaning. He's always wanted to see her do it again but he'd never tell her that. Maka then began to hum the song making her movements a little more visible.

'_She must love this song. A lot.'_ Soul thought. Then the song stopped and Maka turned off the radio. Soul shook his head trying to forget the happy feeling he got when he saw how happy she looked. Then he noticed he was in the air again. Maka was carrying him back to the couch and set him down in a sitting position, then left to back to the kitchen to plate the food she made.

"Hey, Soul-Kun!" Blair whispered to him

_"What is it?"_ He snapped. Blair was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"I figured out that Alex should be able to turn you back by noon tomorrow. Also if you haven't figured it out only Alex and I can hear you."

_"Really? Well I haven't noticed with Maka IGNORING ME AND ALL"_ He yelled the last part. To which Blair looked at him with a pout.

"Do you wanna stay a doll forever? Or do you wanna turn back?"

_"Fine. Fine."_ He said. Maka entered the room with three plates and set them on the table.

"Blair! Alex! Foods done!" She called. Alex and Blair where there in an instant. Soul spent the next half hour listening on girl chat between the three. (Did you know Marie's thinking of getting a new eye patch?) Soul couldn't believe how bored he was. After the gossip and Soul's interjects of _"Kill me."_ Or _"WHO GIVES A FUCK?!"_ the torture ended. Maka took the plates and put them in the sink to be washed. Which Blair and Alex offered to wash. Again Soul was picked up like a child and Maka hugged him against her chest. Soul's face definitely turned red but he wasn't sure if his doll self turned red as well.

"Well Maka-Chan I gotta go to work! Let's go Alex!" The two of them poofed to their animal forms and Maka let them out. When they left Maka gave a small sigh of relief. She headed to her room and grabbed a book. The tittle being "The Tale Of Two Linked Souls".

'_Oh no. Is this a romance novel?!'_ Soul thought in horror. And to his displeasure it was. But it wasn't all bad. When Maka go to a very mushy part of the book she'd squeeze him tightly. And when someones heart was broken she'd pet his soft belly. His favorite was when she finished the book and decided it was time for sleep. He glanced to the clock. 10:34

'_Shinigami help me. I still got more time as a doll. Good thing there's no school tomorrow.'_ Maka headed towards her bedroom and set Soul on her bed by the pillows. After searching through her closet she found a blue over-sized T-shirt. And when Soul saw her tug at the bottom of her shirt he realized that Maka was gonna change right in front of him. Without knowing it. Soul didn't know whether to watch or squeeze his eyes shut. There was no getting out of this. The only people who could hear him where probably on the other side of town!

'_I'll close my eyes! Cool guys like me don't peek on girls.'_ he thought. But his decision came to late. Because Maka had already pulled off her shirt and Soul was too unfocused to close his eyes. He watched her take off her skirt and put on some sleeping shorts. He snapped out of his trance when Maka's hands went up to her bra and he quickly shut his eyes. He was red enough as it is, besides he didn't need an image of a topless Maka to keep him up at night. He decided to open his eyes when he felt the bed sink next to him. He saw Maka had changed into her over-sized shirt and was now picking him up.

She held him up in the air arms straight and lying on her back.

She sighed. "Why can't you be like the guys in my books" She said sadly.

'_Wait what?! The guys in her books? Like those romance books?!'_

Maka pulled him to her chest and began to hug him tight. When Soul felt a slow breathing coming from her, he knew she was asleep. But his mind was far from tired. He wanted answers but he wouldn't be able to get them in doll form. He'd just have to wait until he was back to normal.

_"Jeez bookworm. You couldv'e told me this sooner you know."_ he said even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Then he felt the small pull of sleep and he followed it. Drifting off to a certain green eyed girl filled dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2 of a Soul Doll For Maka! Please review? :3 I'm enjoying making this and I hope you guys enjoy reading this! Sorry for late updating. *nervous chuckle* Peace out!<strong>


	3. The Star's Break In

**Sup! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter. In my opinion that chapter was better than the first. Yay! So enough of boring old me. ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

><p>Soul slept soundly in Maka's bed, which he noticed was softer than his, until he heard a loud <em>THUD<em>.

His eyes shot open and he looked around the room. Maka was awake too, she stood, clutched Soul to her side and grabbed a thick dictionary from under her pillow. Soul would've been shocked that she hid a book under her pillow if not for the thud they heard prior.

_'Blair doesn't make this much noise when she comes in this late at night. Who, in the right mind, would enter here like a burglar?'_ His answer came to him in a form of a very loud,

"HYA-HOOOO!"

_'Black*Star. Dammit!'_ Maka held the book tighter and he noticed her angrier than before. Soul snickered.

_'He's in for it now. Hehe.'_ Just as Soul predicted Maka raised the book and slammed it down on his head.

"Makaaaaaa. CHOP." Black*Star was now on the floor holding his hurt head.

"Maka! You should learn to respect your new god!" He yelled, putting his hands on his hips and standing straight. Maka rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What do you want Black*Star?" She said, a command more than a question.

"Ah yes! Your god demands that yo-!" He cut his sentence short when he saw Soul tucked in Maka's arm. Soul gulped when he saw Black*Star's gaze land on him.

"Bwahaha! Jeez Maka where'd you get that?! Is it a voodoo doll?" And before Maka could protest Black*Star snatched Soul from her arm and began to wave him around by his plush foot.

"I mean, I know you like Soul but I didn't think you'd make a plushie of him!" He laughed.

_'Oh god, I'm gonna be sick!'_ Soul thought as he was waved wildly. Maka puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"For your information Black*Star, Alex gave it to me. She made it as a gift." She said and snatched the doll back. Soul sighed in relief now that he wasn't being waved around like a flag.

"And you kept it because you wanted it to protect your dreams like he protects you! Bwahaha!" he burst into laughter again. Maka's cheeks turned red in anger and embarrassment. She stamped her foot on the ground and raised her book again. With hearing 'Maka-Chop!' Black*Star was on the floor again silenced.

"Why are you here Star?" She said again but more demanding. Black*Star stood again fully recovered and smirked mischievously.

"I'll tell you why I'm here, IF you let me mess with the doll!" He said. Maka crossed her arms and thought for a minute.

_'Maka? Are you actually considering this?! Don't give me to that madman of an assassin!'_ Maka kept her thinking pose for a few minutes. Black*Star waited still giving her that smirk.

"Will I get it back?" She asked. Showing Soul as if he was in a claw game. Soul's jaw dropped. _'I'm going to die'_ He thought.

"Yes you will! That's a promise made by a god!" He said and pointed a finger in the air. Maka sighed.

"Fine here." She handed him Soul, who felt instantly worried when Black*Star held him like an action figure.

"Now spill. Why are you here?"

"Tsubaki needs more perfume and I'm broke. You got any? She told me to ask you first." He said swooping Soul as if he were a plane. Soul ground his teeth together. Being an airplane wasn't cool in his books. Maka looked back to her room and walked to it.

"Stay here and don't break anything. Got it?"

"Bwahaha! Have more faith in your god Maka!" After Maka left the room Black*Star walked to the living room and turned the light on. A second later he plopped on the couch and began to move Soul like a plane again.

_"Grrrr. I'M NOT A PLANE DAMMIT."_ he yelled but Black*Star just kept moving him like one. Then he stopped .

_'Great what now?'_ He thought. Black*Star brought Soul's fave close to his and raised a brow. Then he smirked. He ran to the kitchen and began to search through the cabinets. After finding the item he was looking for, he carried Soul back to the couch and placed him on the table.

"Hehe. Maka's gonna regret making Tsubaki give me those sewing lessons!" he said quietly. Soul's eyes widened. Was he gonna do what Soul thought he was gonna do? Black*Star flipped him over then he went quiet for a few minutes. Soul heard Black*Star leave the room and return. He held Soul up, back still facing him, and snickered.

"Oh man! Maka's gonna love this!" A second later Maka returned with a bottle in her hand.

"Here Black*Star. I found some that Tsubaki might-" Black*Star interrupted Maka by shoving the doll in her face. She looked at it curiously then back to him.

"Yes, it's a Soul doll."

"Check it out! I added my personal touch!" He said proudly. Maka spun the doll around and when his back was turned to her she gasped.

"BLACK*STAR!" She yelled. In return he cackled at her angry face. Because on her precious Soul's butt, was Black*Star's signature. Thinking quickly he grabbed Soul again and ran to his room. Maka followed, throwing the perfume at him and missing. Black*Star grabbed the scissors that were on his desk and held it up to Soul's arm.

"Don't move or the doll gets it!" He said smiling big. He was enjoying this immensely. Maka stopped face filled with anger and took deep breaths trying to calm down.

'She looks adorable like- No! Soul quit it! Think of the situation at hand you idiot!' He thought. Black*Star then had another good idea.

"Think fast!" He said and he threw the scissors at her. She jumped back and the scissors landed in front of her. Black*Star took the chance and make a run for it. Only to be hit with a flying dictionary. When Maka caught up to him she Maka-Chopped him 3 more times. This time Black*Star stayed on the ground for a few minutes and Maka snatched her doll back.

"There. Now leave! It's still early. Get back home before I call Tsubaki to come get you."

Black*Star scoffed and stood. and in the blink of an eye he grabbed Soul and smushed his face against Maka's lips. After she took him back she looked at Black*Star with a curious look.

"What was that about." Black*Star picked up the perfume and pointed to Maka with it in an accusing manner.

"Ha! You just kissed Soul! In front of the great, Black*Star!" Maka's face tinted pink at the thought of kissing her actual weapon and Soul's face turned bright red, well he thought it did... Black*Star laughed louder and hopped on the window sill.

"Well I gotta go! I gotta tell Liz what I just saw!" Maka's jaw dropped but before she could say more Black*Star was already running from rooftop to rooftop.

"Oh crap." Maka said and she face-palmed. "Now'll have to deal with Liz when I wake up. And don't worry I'll get that stupid signature off you tomorrow." She groaned and walked back to her room, Soul in tow. She laid back down in her bed and turned the light off. She hugged Soul close and the two drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah I know. This chapter sucked, I'm sorry. I'll do better on the next one! And yes I know, "Black*Star? Why's he here?" I thought it'd be funny. Please don't kill me! But I bet you can tell what's gonna happen next! That's right! Liz and Patty come to play! So I'll see ya next time! WolfGal out! <strong>


	4. Turning Back The Final Chapter

**Sup! This is Chapter 4 of my story! I hope you'll enjoy! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Maka groaned and opened her eyes. When she did she met 2 pairs of sky blue eyes staring back her. One pair was narrowed and questioning. The others were wide eyed and sparkling with childish intent. Maka leaned back on the bed. She knew those eyes, and she wasn't thrilled to see them.<p>

"You, Miss Maka, have questions to answer. And right now." Liz said and she pulled Maka from her bed and out the room. Patty laughed loudly.

"Yay! Maka's in trouble with big sis! Haha!" Patti laughed. That's when Soul woke up and knew exactly what was going on. And when Liz left with Maka, Patti saw Soul and her eyes lit up with a big smile. Soul gulped. He remembered how Patti plays with her giraffe dolls and he grew worried. Patti grabbed Soul and ran towards were Maka and Liz were sitting, the living room.

Maka looked at Liz with worried eyes but then she noticed something.

"Who's cooking?" She asked hoping to start on a different subject.

"We brought Tsubaki along with us. Now spill!" Liz demanded. Maka looked to Patti who was standing next to Liz, hands behind her back.

"W-What do you mean?" Maka asked. But feigning ignorance wasn't gonna help her this time.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Oh Maka knew all right. She just really didn't want to explain anything.

"Ok. I'll tell you if, you tell me what Star told you." Liz thought for a second and sighed.

"Well, after Patti and I got dressed I got a call. That's when Black*Star told me that he saw you and Soul kissing in your living room. Is it true?" She asked

"No! It's not! I already told you, I don't even like Soul!" She argued. Then Tsubaki walked in with some breakfast for Maka.

"I'm so sorry for bothering you last night Maka-Chan!" Tsubaki said with a little bow.

"It's fine Tsubaki." Then Patti started laughing extra loud. Liz looked at her confused.

"What is it Patti?"

"Maka-Chan says she doesn't like Soul!" She said laughing.

"Because I don't!" Maka said

"Then what's this?" Patti asked and she dangled Soul in the air for all to see. Maka's face turned as red as his eyes. Liz broke out in a smile. Tsubaki covered her mouth in surprise. And just like that, a flood of questions came from the girls.

"When did you get that?"

"How long have you had that"

"Does Soul know you have it?"

"If he does, is he ok with you keeping it?"

Maka put her head between her knees hoping someone would come to her defense. But of course none came.

"QUIET." She yelled. "How do you expect me to answer you guys if I can't understand the questions?" They looked to each other and Patti spoke first.

"Where'd you get it?" She said smiling.

"Alex gave it to me as a gift. nothing special." She answered calmly.

"For how long have you had it?" Tsubaki asked quietly

Maka took the breakfast and began to eat some.

"I barely got it yesterday night. Blair and Alex gave it to me, ate, then left." Maka told.

"So what about that kiss with Soul?" Liz asked. "You haven't answered me"

Maka nearly choked on her food. "I didn't kiss him! Black*Star showed up last night and made me kiss the damn doll."

Liz huffed and sat back in her seat.

"So it wasn't Soul you kissed, it was the doll?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded. She looked to Patti who seemed to have disappeared during her explanation. Maka looked around.

"Liz?" Said girl turned to Maka. "Where the hell is Patti?" Liz looked around to.

In a second the girls where searching threw Maka's room but couldn't find her. So they went to Soul's room and saw her sitting on his bed tossing the doll around. Patti looked to them and laughed. Liz walked over to her sister.

"Patti what are you doing here?"

"Looking around! I noticed that we've never seen Soul's room! And I wanted to see it!" She said.

_'Get out of my room!'_ Soul said angrily. He hated people in his room. Patti put Soul down and got off his bed went to his desk.

"I also found this!" Patti said shifting through his papers and pulling out a folder. Soul face paled. He knew that folder, he hid it under those papers for a reason. To hide it from Maka when she cleaned. Liz took it curiously and raised a brow.

"M-Maybe we shouldn't look through his things. It's not right." Tsubaki said. She hadn't even taken a step into his room, she was in the doorway.

"Yeah, maybe Tsubaki's right." Maka said. Liz scoffed.

"How's he gonna find out?" Liz said with a smirk.

_'Oh I have my ways'_ Soul thought irritated.

Tsubaki stepped in his room and stood next to Maka. Liz opened the folder and began to look through it.

"I don't get it. Why'd he hide this? It's just sheet music." Liz said. Maka snapped to attention and took the folder.

"He's been writing music?" Maka said. The girls looked at Maka confused.

Maka chuckled. "Soul rarely plays for me. And I love it when he does." That seemed to answer their questions.

_'Wait she does? Why? And since when?'_ Good think he hasn't written the lyrics to that song yet.

Then they heard the door open and close. In a panic thinking it was Soul they put the music back and made a scramble to get out. Except Patti she took her time getting out of his room.

_'Did they seriously forget me in my own room?'_ Soul thought. When the girls returned to the living room they saw Blair and Alex sitting on the couch.

"Oh hi Maka!" Alex said

"Um, hi." She said. Blair nudged Alex, and she nodded.

"Maka, you know that doll I gave you yesterday?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"I need it back."

Maka looked confused so she decided to give the fake explanation Blair told her.

"If I don't get it back it'll turn into another Soul, and I don't think you'd need another him..." She said rubbing her neck. She made she brown ears flatten on her head for effect. Maka sighed and looked to Patti.

Patti gave a smile and said "Don't know!"

The three girls around her face-palmed.

"It should be in Soul's room. Get it." Alex nodded and went to Soul's room with Blair. When they entered they saw him laying on the bed with his sewn on smirk. Blair closed the door so they wouldn't see him change back and totally freak out.

"Hello Soul-kun!" Alex said

_"Hello Alex."_ He replied with annoyance.

"Ready to turn back?" She asked.

_"God, yes" _

Alex laughed some and began to focus. Blair made sure she wouldn't miss Soul this time by holding him up by his hair. A ball of orange formed in her hand, she aimed it Soul, and fired.

* * *

><p>Soul eyes opened to Blair and Alex on him. He groaned and sat up. Wait a minute.<p>

"I can move again! Haha! I'm not a doll anymore!" He said. Blair and Alex got off him and smiled. Soul look around and saw he was on the floor with the same clothes on from when he was a doll. He ran to the mirror and checked his butt.

"Dammit!" He said seeing Black*Star's signature was still there. He changed into a different pair of jeans and went to his door.

"What're you doing?" Blair asked.

"Going to say hi to Maka."

"You can't do that! She hasn't seen you enter the house!" Alex said. "Go out the window and enter the house. Ok?"

Soul grumbled but did what she said. He climbed out the window and heard it slam closed behind him. He walked to the front the house which took him around 5 minutes. He grabbed the doorknob and entered and saw Maka leave her room. She had a slight blush on her face. He must've been out for a while. When he looked around he couldn't see any of the girls.

"Hey Maka." he said as he shut the door.

"Oh, hey Soul." she said still blushing. He raised a brow. What was she blushing about? Just in case he looked over his outfit but saw nothing missing.

"I'm going to my room, call me when dinner's ready" He said and head to his room.

"Oh sure." she said and went to the kitchen quickly. He sat on his bed and noticed Blair and Alex weren't there either.

_'Wonder where they went'_ He thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong> A Week Later<strong>_

* * *

><p>Maka has been acting weird since he turned back. He tried ignoring it. But he couldn't for some reason. Was she hiding something? Why is she so nervous around him. He decided to call her out. So while she was reading on the couch he sat next to her and saw her blush some before she covered her face with her book. She did that a lot. He grabbed her book and placed it on the table. She looked at him confused.<p>

"W-Why'd you do that?" She asked. She also started stuttering around him. He wanted to know why.

"What's up with you? You've been acting weird since last week. Did something happen?" he asked.

Maka's face turned red. Though he thought it was cute he wanted to know why she was acting weird.

"Nothings wrong. I'm fine" She said. He gave her an annoyed look.

"You can't fool me Maka. What's wrong."

Maka sighed in defeat and stood. She made a motion for him to follow her. So he did. he followed her to her room and saw her pull out a small box. A show box actually. And showed it to him.

"Yes Maka, I can see it's a box."

"No, idiot. It's what's inside." She said turning redder.

He took the box and saw Maka's face turn to the floor still red. He opened it and almost couldn't believe what was inside. It was him. Not _him_ him. But his doll self. He picked it up and looked it over. He had no idea what to say.

"Alex gave it to me. A-as a gift." She said. Soul smirked and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She demanded getting angry.

"Nothing just. You kept a doll of me? Why? Is it voodoo?" He asked. He really laughed because it was exactly the same minus the Black*Star signature.

"Why does everyone ask that? No it's not. It's just a regular doll."

"Well that's not fair." He said "Not fair at all"

"What's not fair?" She asked.

"You get a doll of me, and I don't get one of you? It's not fair" Again Maka's face red.

"Wh-What?" She asked. She wondered if she heard him correctly.

"You heard me bookworm. If you get a doll of me, I get one of you." He said and he gave the doll back to a stunned Maka.

"I expect to get one this week." He said and he walked out coolly. Not two days later he saw a box on his bed and when he opened it he found a chibi doll of Maka. He smirked._ 'She does not disappoint'_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Horrible ending I know. But this concludes A Soul Doll For Maka. Hope you enjoyed! I already have an idea for my next story! So should I continue writing or nah? I'd appreciate some reviews! And before I sign off check out the story "Rain Soaked Tears" I loved it! It's a great SoMa story! Highly recommend! Anyhow that's all for today. Until next time! WolfGal out! <strong>


End file.
